


Miss Fisher's Limericks

by 221A_brina



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Aunt P Cockblock™, Cool Cravats, Doctor Mac Fashion Plate™, Dot on the Spot, Eye Banging, Fig Fudge, Gen, Get a Clue Hugh™, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - Freeform, Long Date in Queenscliff, Men's Swimwear, Oh Hugh predictive text, Oh I do feel queer, Phracking, hottie, phrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Just a few silly little things that were rolling around my noggin.





	1. Phrack

There once was a copper named Jack 

Who really just wanted to Phrack 

With a lady named Phryne 

Though their window was tiny 

'Cause Aunt P would surely come back. 

 

There is a hawt copper named Jack 

A topic much lauded on Slack. 

Miss Fisher's the dame,  

Who shouts out his name, 

Every time that they frick and they Phrack. 

 

There once was a lady named Fisher 

Who was a very big wisher 

Please, Jack, make your move 

Then get in the groove 

And take your time to ravish her. 


	2. Hottie

There once was gal name of Dot

Who was much more clever than not.

When it came time for Hugh

To follow a clue

He stumbled much more than he aught.


	3. City South

There was a detective named Jack

Solving cases he sure had a knack

He'd follow a clue

With his buddy Hugh

And knows that he's got his back.


	4. Oh, Fudge

There once was a gent name of Guy, 

Whose fudge would get you quite high.

Mr. B, he ate four, 

And was knocked to the floor. 

Great scene for our man Richard Bligh. 

 

There once was a gal named Aunt P

Who was snooty as snooty could be

When it came to fudge

On this she'd not budge

"I think figs are just not for me."


	5. Queenscliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeaandBanjo challenged me to write about our dear Inspector's swimwear. I hope I rose to the challenge and met it well.

Miss Phryne and Dot at the beach

Saw Jack and Hugh dive and then breach.

When the men who had searched for the dagger

Left the waves with a swish and a swagger

The ladies were robbed of all speech.

 

Hugh bowed and presented the prize,

But Phryne could not pry her eyes

From the view on the sand

Which she felt was quite grand.

Her gaze was affixed on Jack's thighs.

 

While observing Jack swim in his suit,

Phryne thought to herself, "Oh, he's cute!"

While finding him fetching,

Her breath was still catching

'bout the way it was snugging his boot.

 

 

 

After finding the bootlegger's cache,

Phrack went over the rails in a flash.

From a bridge they were hanging

When they should have been banging.

Then fell into the drink with a splash.

 

 


	6. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets a turn.

There once was a doctor named Liz

Who was a right a medical whiz. 

Beat that drunken ass knob

For the coroner's job.

She knows how to get down to biz.

There once was a lady named Mac

Who no one considered a quack.

She was a great doc

Who eschewed all cock.   


She much preferred gals in the sack.

 

A doctor with gorgeous red hair

Had quite the sartorial flair.

She could wear a cravat,

And not look like a prat.

She's suave and yet so debonair.


	7. And Then They Banged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little riff of a PFF & a bit of Slack humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Allison_Wonderland's "And Then, The End"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199351%20rel=) \- Read the end notes there for an explanation.  
> (I left this in the comments, but couldn't resist adding in here.)

There once was a fella named Jack,  
Who knew of our penchant for Phrack,  
He'd never tell Phryne  
He loved her sublimely  
In case she did not love him back.

The lovely Miss Fisher one day  
Decided to get her own way  
She tired of baiting  
Jack into a mating  
'Twas time to employ lingerie.

She served him a delicious dinner  
In hopes that they'd both be a winner  
She plied him with whiskey  
Until he was frisky  
And then they banged.


End file.
